Fragile Soul
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Dengan mata yang terpejam ini, apakah kalian sadar? kalian terlalu sabar menghadapiku. dan ku harap, kalian dapat memberikanku senyum yang cerah lagi saat aku terbangun. tak ada lagi luka yang aku lihat. jiwa yang bersih, dan juga hati yang bersih. tanpa sedikitpun goresan luka. /KyuWook-YeWook/GS/Chap 4 UP! / Review please? :)
1. Chapter 1

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

* * *

_** T**_**er**_**kadang,**_

_**Untuk mempertahankan semua yang aku sayangi aku harus merasakan sakitnya terlebih**__**dahulu.**_

_**Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan semua ha yang aku inginkan aku harus melepasnya dulu.**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Untuk kamu yang masih saja menganggapku seperti boneka kecil mainanmu dulu, aku akan menunggu. **_

_**Setidaknya,**_

_**Sampai kau mau mengakui ku. Aku akan terus menunggu.**_

_**Walaupun,**_

_**Harus menutup mataku sejenak.**_

"Wookie-ah! Kau mau kemana? Ini masih turun salju! Kamu harusnya diam saja dirumah!" seorang namja bermata sipit berteriak keras saat melihat yeoja kecil keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Rasa khawatirnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Dari raut wajahnya tergambar jelas rasa kekhawatirannya itu, seolah-olah salju itu dapat membunuh yeoja itu kapan saja.

Yeoja itu berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. "tenang saja,oppa.. aku hanya ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini, kok.. "

Yesung masih menantap yeoja tadi dengan wajah tidak puas."sudahlah oppa.. dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia hanya ingin membeli makanan. Lagian aku takut sendiri dirumah, oppa.. ayo masuk." Kali ini Yesung menatap malas yeoja yang berelayut manja dilengannya.

"iya, oppa.. aku akan kembali secepat mungkin kok." _Setidaknya sampai acara kalian selesai_.. Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"haah.. yasudahlah. Tapi janji ya.. tidak akan lama! Atau oppa tidak akan mengizinkan kamu keluar rumah lagi." Ancam Yesung. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi namja itu.

"huh.. menyebalkan. Sana cepat pergi! Hari sudah semakin siang. Kita sudah lapar!" yeoja di samping Yesung itu mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook untuk segera pergi.

"ah, baiklah.. aku pergi dulu, oppa, eonnie.. " Ryeowook membungkuk lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Masih terdengar di telinganya teriakan Yesung yang menyuruhnya agar tidak lama-lama. Dan perkataan itu membuat Yeoja manis ini tersenyum kecil. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Dengan pelan, ia sentuh pipinya yang basah itu.

"apa ini akhir? Kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi?" ucapnya lirih. Langkahnya memelan sampai akhirnya berhenti. "aku tidak ingin kembali.. oppa.. mianhae."

Ryeowook menatap kelangit saat di rasanya suatu benda yang dingin jatuh di kepalanya. "haah.. salju kembali turun. Harusnya aku senang. Tapi kenapa malah..sesak?"

Tes..Tes..

Darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Tangan yeoja itu kini memukul-mukul dadanya. Nafas yeoja itu pun mulai tidak teratur. Sampai akhirnya yeoja itu sudah tidak kuat. Pandangannya gelap. Tak ada cahaya satupun dan tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan semata.

_**Aku tidak pernah tau,**_

_**Dan aku tak pernah mau tau.**_

_**Boneka kecil ini hanyalah tipuan semata.**_

_**Padang rumput luas yang indah,**_

_**Hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak lamunan yang ku fikirkan.**_

_**Dan kamu,**_

_**Hanyalah satu dari sekian angan yang ku gantungkan dalam permintaanku.**_

_**Yang tak akan pernah terwujudkan.**_

* * *

Yap! Akhirnya aku bisa ngetik lagi.. huweee

Gimana? Aneh ya? Mau dilanjut atau gk? Ingin liat reaksinya dulu. Kalo bagus, ya dilanjut. Kalo nggk... ya sudah. Anggap ini drabble lagi. ^^ makasih yg udah mau comment di The Gift ya^^

And last.. _mind to review? _

_ KreyKim^^_


	2. The Beginning of New Life

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

_Ps : in this chappter is all Wokie side. So.. enjoy^^_

* * *

_**Sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada jiwa yang sangat rapuh ini.**_

_**Lalu,**_

_**haruskah aku memulai kehidupan ini, Tuhan?**_

"eungh.."

"ah.. kau sudah sadar?"

Aku membelalakan mataku menatap sekelilingku dengan kaget. Nuansa gelap di sekitarku membuatku semakin takut. Rasa penasaranku membuatku ingin melihat asal suara. Namun..

"Argh!"

"eh? Jangan bergerak dulu! Saraf-saraf mu masih dalam penyembuhan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikira ngebunuh anak dibawah umur lagi."

Kriet..

Sekarang orang itu telah duduk disamping ranjang. Dia tersenyum geli melihatku. Wajahnya sekilas kekanakan dengan sikapnya barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tenang. Dan aku sangat yakin umurnya sepantar dengan Yesung oppa. Ia mengelap wajahku dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan rasa hangat di wajahku.

"kau terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Ia bertanya dengan pelan. Matanya tak berhenti menatapku. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Terasa sedikit perih memang di pipiku. Tapi aku sangat menyukai tatapannya. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus tatapan yang sangat lembut. Membuatku sedikit berharap bahwa ia akan terus bersamaku. Tak bisakah Yesung oppa yang seperti ini kepadaku?

"Kim Ryeowook." Aku kembali membelalakan mataku. Bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi kapan? Aku tidak mengenal wajahnya..

Seakan mengetahui kekagetanku, ia terkekeh kecil.

Aah~ suaranya. Biar kutebak, orang ini pasti mempunyai suara yang tak kalah hebat dari Yesung oppa. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Menikmati suara lembutnya.

"maaf.. tadi aku membuka dompetmu. Tapi tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang kekurangan sampai mencuri segala kok! Kau bisa melihat kamar ini kan?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Ingin sekali aku tertawa, tersenyum. Ekspresinya. Dia seolah-olah aktor yang memerankan berbagai emosi. Awalnya terlihat takut, lalu ceria, dan yang terakhir percaya diri. Sekali lagi, aku percaya bahwa dia mempunyai tingkat kenarsisan yang bahkan menyamai kenarsisan Yesung oppa!

Wajahnya, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Bolehkah?

Aku mengangkat perlahan tangan kananku. Melupakan segala rasa sakit yang muncul. Dan tidak sia-sia. Ia memegang tanganku lalu mengarahkan kewajahnya. Membuat wajahnya yang sedikit kasar terasa di tanganku. Ia menikmatinya. Dan ia mengecup telapak tanganku.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tubuh ini, aku yakin kau kuat. Tapi jiwamu, harus berapa banyak luka lagi yang bisa kau tahan?" kemudian ia diam. Masih dengan tanganku yang dielus-elus di wajahnya. Menggenggam lembut tanganku seolah aku adalah boneka porselen yang mudah hancur.

"bolehkah aku membawa itu semua? Mengeluarkan segala lukamu sehingga jiwamu bersih tanpa bekas. Dan jika kau tidak ingin, bolehkah aku membungkus jiwamu? Dengan begitu rasa sakitmu akan teredam dan terhisap hingga habis. " aku terhenyak.

Ucapannya.. dapatkah aku mempercayainya? Lalu siapa namamu? Aku bahkan tidak tau.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyu oppa" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia mengatakan itu seakan-akan tau apa yang aku fikirkan. Dan senyum itu, terus saja terhias di wajah lembut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Dengan kehidupan yang baru itu kita bisa sadar,**_

_**Bahwa apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya bukanlah sia-sia.**_

_**Semua yang telah kita perbuat itu hanyalah kunci.**_

_**Kunci untuk membuka kehidupan barumu.**_

_**Sehingga kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan lebih baik lagi.**_

_**Karena sesungguhnya, 'Jiwa Rapuh'mu lah yang membuat Tuhan mendengarmu.. **_

_**-KimHyeNi-**_

* * *

Eh? Gimana nih? Masih kurang? Buat yang nanya ini KyuWook atau bukan, jawabannya iya.. ini KyuWook kok^^ lagi suka moment KyuWook akhir-akhir ini.. hehe.

Yaudah.. aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mereview ini yaa... berikan saran dan pakai kata-kata yang positif!

_Mind to review?_

_Sign, Kim Hye Ni_


	3. First Kiss

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

_Ps : in this chappter is all Wokie side. So.. enjoy^^_

_**Waktu..**_

_**Apa aku boleh menghentikanmu sebentar?**_

_**Sebentar saja..**_

_**Aku pun tak yakin jika aku bisa menahanmu. **_

_**Mustahil bukan aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang dengan waktu yang lama?**_

Aku meletakan cangkir kosong dengan perlahan dan kembali menatap layar kaca yang menampilkan acara musik iu. Suara musik lembut terus beralunan. Membuat ku merasa tidak sendirian lagi. Jika diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama aku disini? 2 bulan? 3 bulan? Entahlah. Sejak tinggal ketempat yang baru aku tak pernah ingat. Dan tak pernah mau tau.

Sepasang lengan kini melingkar di leherku. Dan hembusan nafas yang yang menerpa kepalaku. Hangat. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Aku menahan sepasang lengan itu agar tak terlepas. Aku sangat menyukai posisi ini.

"sedang apa?"

"hanya melihat-lihat acara musik." Aku menjawabnya dengan pelan. Kurasakan ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak menjadi duduk disampingku dan menatapku dalam.

"apa yang kau rasakan?"

"apa?" aku balas menatap nya dalam.

"apa kau sudah merasa tenang?" tangan lelaki itu mengelus wajahku dengan sangat lembut. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menatapnya kembali.

"sangat.."

Kemudian tangan lelaki itu menyentuh kaki ku. "kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal kan?"

Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "sudah kok."

"ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"Kyuhyun oppa mulai menggerutu.

Huh bagaimana bisa dia lebih tua dariku? Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat menggerutu. Sama seperti.. Yesung oppa.

Aku mulai menatapnya sendu. Tanganku mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa bisa kau mempertemukan aku dengan pria ini. Sadarlah Ryeowook. Pria di depan mu ini bukan Yesung oppa!

Kyuhyun oppa menahan tanganku di wajahnya. "apa kau measakan sakit lagi?"

Aku menggeleng. "lalu.. apa kau bisa mengeluarkan semua tentangnya sehingga dapat ku gantikan?" Kyuhyun oppa bertanya dengan lirih. Tatapan matanya.. ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku.

Hening. Aku tak berniat menjawab. Semuanya masih terlalu buram untukku. Kenyataan yang aku dapat sebelumnya, membuatku tak bisa memilih kedepannya.

Kenyataan bahwa **aku Mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri**.

Kedua tangan pria itu kini menangkup wajahku. Sepertinya tangan ini lebih besar dari tangan Yesung oppa. Buktinya ia lebih bisa menangkup seluruh wajahku.

"Wajah ini, apakah terdapat luka didalamnya?" matanya melesiki wajahku dan berakhir menatapku lembut. Aku menggeleng pelan. Sekarang, aku yang menggenggam tangannya di wajahku dan balas menatapnya.

"aku tidak pernah terluka disini." Ia menggerakan ibu jarinya. Mengelus wajahku kembali.

"kau tidak merasakan sakitnya kan?" aku kembali menggeleng.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat suka dengan semua perlakuannya selama ini. Kekhawatirannya. Dulu, ia selalu ada disampingku ketika aku membuka mataku. Sampai akhirnya aku sudah dapat menggerakan seluruh tubuhku. Kyuhyun oppa akhirnya mulai kembali bekerja.

Bukankah semua perlakuanny itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membutikan semuanya? Bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin tega meninggalkanku dan akan selalu ada dalam pandanganku. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa?

"jikapun ada, maukah kau menghilangkannya?"ku tersenyum lembut. Matanya sedikit membelalak. Mungkin tekejut dengan perkataanku.

Entahlah.. akupun tak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"baiklah.. dengan senang hati, my dear.." dan sedetik kemudian bibirku telah terbungkam oleh bibirnya.

Aku? Ikut mengikuti permainannya. Memejamkan mataku dan merasakan perasaan yang mengalir hangat dalam tubuhku. Mungkin aku harus mulai bisa membukanya. Mengawali kisah ku yang baru.

Karena, this is **My First Kiss **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Err... hai? Udah berapa lama ya aku gk update. Haha.. maaf...bener-bener deh. Resiko anak pesantren! Huwaa.. maafkan aku! *bow

Nanti, (ataukapan*plak) bakal ngebuat special valentine. Ada janji nih sama seseorang. Tpi malah belum buat-buat. Hehe *ugh!

Yauda deeh.. nikmatin aja ya. ^^

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya! *lah?

_Mind for review?_

_Krey Kim^^_


	4. The Flashback

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

_Ps : in this chappter is all Author side. So.. enjoy^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu lagi?**_

_**Maafkan aku..**_

_**Aku bukannya tidak pernah mendengar kalian. **_

_**Hanya saja disini sepertinya lebih tepat.**_

_**Aku pergi..**_

_**Berharap kalian menyadarinya.**_

_**Apa saja kesalahan 'kecil' kalian.**_

_**Hei~ aku merindukan kalian..**_

_**Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, oppa..**_

_/5 years ago/_

"_twinkle twinkle little star~ how i wonder what you are.."_

Seorang gadis kecil bersenandung riang di taman belakang rumahnya. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu terus saja memetik bunga yang bermekaran. Tak peduli jika tangan kirinya telah dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya dusah dipetik. Bahkan ada yang jatuh dari tangan kecilnya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Kemarilah.." sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan gadis kecil itu. Dengan riang, Ryeowook kecil berlari menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

"ne, eomma?" Ryeowook kecil menatap ibunya bingung.

Tentu saja. Diruangan itu terdapar seorang pria yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibunya itu tersenyum.

"perkenalkan, dia Choi Siwon. Mulai sekarang panggil dia appa, ne?"

"m..mwo? appa?" mata Ryeowook kecil membulat.

"iya.. jadi mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Kim Ryeowook. Tetapi Choi Ryeowook." Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Ryeowook kecil yang kini menjadi anaknya. Sedetik kemudian wajah nya berkerut. Ia merasakan tubuh anaknya bergetar. Mata Siwon menatap mata caramelnya.

'_tatapannya kosong'_

"ada apa, sayang? Apa kau tidak mau jika aku yang menjadi ayahmu?" tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati.

Heechul-sang ibu-menatap putrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ryeowook kecil menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. "ani..aniya. aku menerimanya kok." Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah. Gadis kecil itu mundur 2 langkah.

"selamat datang, 'Appa'!" mata caramelnya menyipit efek dari senyum lebarnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan secepat mungkin ia menghapusnya.

Kedua orang didepannya terperangah sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"terima kasih, Ryeowookie"

"Tapi.." Ryeowook kecil kembali bersuara menghentikan Siwon yang ingin mendekatinya lagi.

"ada apa, sayang?"

"bisakah aku tinggal dengan Yesung oppa dan meneruskan sekolah disana?" Ryeowook kecil kembali menunduk.

Jelas saja. Meminta hidup jauh dari orang tua tentu hal yang sangat tidak wajar untuk anak kecil sebayanya.

Wajah sang ibu memerah padam mendengar permintaan putri satu-satunya itu. "IGE MWOYA?! Ya! Choi Ryeowook! Kau.."

"itulah eomma!" Ryeowook kecil berteriak.

"hah? "

"ya.. biarkan aku bersama Yesung oppa dan tetap menjadi Kim Ryeowook. Menikmati hidup dengan keluarga kandungku dan menikmati apa yang aku pilih." Ryeowook kecil tersenyum. Ia pun menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Bahwa perkataannya itu menyindir orang tua nya. Dan Ryeowook kecil juga tau aura keduanya berubah menjadi suram. Namun raut wajah keduanya menjadi memelas seolah-olah mereka memang tidak mengizinkan permintaan itu.

"Ryeowookie~ kau bahkan belum bertemu saudara tiri mu, nak.." gumam Siwon.

"wah.. aku punya saudara tiri? Betapa hebatnya itu.. " seru Ryeowook kecil terdengar senang. Mendengar itu Heechul menatap Ryeowook kecil.

"nah. Jadi, apa kau mau tinggal disini bersama eomma, appa, dan saudara tiri?"

Ryeowook kecil menggeleng dan dengan wajah polosny kembali menatap Siwon dan Heechul bergantian.

"ani.. aku akan tetap tinggal bersama dengan Yesung oppa."

Heechul menatap anaknya kecewa. "kenapa?"

"bukankah itu bagus? Kehidupannya tidak akan terganggu. Dan eomma tidak akan kesepian karena masih ada saudara tiri ku, kan?" Ryeowook kecil kembali berseru senang. Dan seruan yang senang itu semakin membuat kedua orang di depannya menjadi suram.

"cha.. annyeong appa, eomma~" Ryeowook kecil menyodorkan bunga-bunga di tangannya yang kemudian diterima oleh sang 'ayah'. Tubuh kecilnya membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya ia membuka ikatan rambutnya dan memakainkan pita merh muda, lalu gadis kecil itu menarik koper kecil di tangannya. Tak lupa boneka jerapanya. Gadis kecil itu terus melangkah tanpa berhenti saat melewati ruang tengah. Di depan rumah, telah ada sosok Yesung yang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Hari ini sang adik memang ingin menginap di rumah sang kakak yang telah tinggal terpisah sejak awal tahun ini. Namun sepertinya rencana berubah. Yang awalnya menginap 'Sementara' menjadi 'Selamanya'.

Yesung tersenyum melihat adiknya yang manis itu. Matanya menangkap aura kesedihan yang mendalam dari adiknya. Melihat gadis kecil itu tidak tersenyum kepadanya. Ryeowook kecil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jarak diantara mereka. Gadis kecil itu menatap kakaknya dan kemudian tersenyum tulus. Menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa tak jauh dari posisi mereka telah ada seorang laki-laki yang melihat Ryeowook kecil dari tadi. Pandangannya sangat sendu. Berharap bahwa ini memanglah takdir yang dipilih oleh gadis kecil itu. Pilihan bahwa gadis kecil itu tak mau menjadi 'Adik tirinya'.

Yesung menatap adiknya sangat lembut dan membalas senyumnya.

'_**Pintu rahasianya mulai terbuka, kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja, adikku tersayang?'**_

'_**aku tidak apa-apa, oppa.. selamat datang pintu baru~'**_

'_**dan selamat datang Takdir baru.. **_

_**sekarang aku dapat memilikinya tanpa ada status yang menghalangi.'**_

_**Dan aku bersumpah akan menjaganya.**_

_**Melindungi Jiwa yang Rapuh itu..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Waaaah.. cepet yaak? Hahaha aku update!

Padahal besok ada test lagi. Gimana sih? -,- sudah ah..

oiya buat yang mikir "kok alurnya cepet sih?" "Kok Kyuppa udh berani?"

jawabannya cuma 1. Ikutin alurnya aja deh. hahaha *Lah?

FF Special Valentine still on progress.. so wait it, okay^^ ada pair baru looo *bagiakusiih

_Last, mind to Review?_

_._

_._

_KreyKim_


End file.
